


Love Song

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Writing Lyrics, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Writing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “Homework, hyung? You’re really focused.”“No, I’m…” Beomgyu sighed. Taehyun was the worst person he could be talking to about this. “I’m trying to write a song.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: First Kiss [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Love Song

_ Love Song  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 918  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Taegyu/Beomhyun  
Written: July 19, 2020 _

“Gyu. Gyu.  _ Beommie.” _

Beomgyu jumped, but it was just Taehyun in the doorway. “Oh, hey.”

“Homework, hyung? You’re really focused.”

“No, I’m…” Beomgyu sighed. Taehyun was the  _ worst  _ person he could be talking to about this. “I’m trying to write a song.”

“Oooooh.” Taehyun grinned. “That’s cool. What about?”

“Well, actually, it --” Beomgyu felt his face flush. “It’s a love song. I’m writing it for somebody, but I’m disguising it so nobody ever knows and I don’t have to confess to them. Because I’m an idol.”

Taehyun wilted -- just a bit. “Oh. Well, good luck with that, then?”

“I’m just stuck on the words, that’s all. I’ve got the melody down.” Beomgyu hummed something out of thin air. Taehyun thought it sounded like the most beautiful song in the world, like it belonged on their next release. “But I can’t figure out what to say without making it awful and cheesy and gross. It’s gotta be perfect for this person, because this person is literally perfect.”

“Hmm.” Taehyun sat at the table, taking over Beomgyu’s art project. “Let me read what you’ve got so far.  _ How was it so, that night so long ago, that you walked into a room and stole my heart?  _ Beommie, this is adorable, I think I’m dying of cuteness, call the emergency services please.”

Beomgyu had to laugh. He just couldn’t tell Taehyun this song was about  _ him.  _ “I guess it works, but I don’t know what to put in the middle.”

“Well, what do you like about this person? You could write a song wishing for their happiness and for them to know they are loved, even though you’ll never be with them. Here, I like this part at the end.” Taehyun pointed to the bottom of Beomgyu’s sheet. “ _ How can I begin to show, I fear you’ll never know.”  _ Maybe you should word that more eloquently. It sounds like some teenage girl wrote it. But the sentiment is fair.”

“I just...I like everything about them,” Beomgyu said, making sure not to be too specific. “This person is someone I’m always around, I’m always seeing -- her, in the hallways and stuff. She’s like the exact opposite of me, I think. She’s always telling people her opinions, but she also won’t take no for an answer. She really wants to hear peoples’ truth. Which is why I don’t want to hide anymore, I really respect this person.”

Taehyun frowned. “Then why are you confessing with a song? She’s never gonna get the message if you hide it like this.” He secretly was hating that Beomgyu had a crush on some girl in the company. He wanted to know  _ who,  _ or at least for Beomgyu to confess and be done with it. 

Beomgyu sighed. He might as well rip the bandage off. “Taehyunnie, you said it yourself. The chances of you liking me back are incredibly small.”

Taehyun blushed. “I did say that, didn’t I? But I said that to a fan regarding their crush. I think you should tell your crush, straight-out, and say you don’t want to date them but just let them know. If you’re really insistent in doing that in a song --”

“Taehyunnie.”

“Ehh?” Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, confused. And then what Beomgyu said finally clicked. Taehyun wasn’t an idiot.  _ “Ehh?!?” _

Beomgyu hid his face in his hands. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go at  _ all!  _ “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything!!”

Taehyun sat for a moment, mouth agape, still processing. Then, “Well, if that’s the case,” and he grabbed the paper and pen from Beomgyu. “You want to fill in this spot with some cute lyrics about how charming they are.  _ My heart is filled with dread, but these words inside my head fall silent at the mention of you.  _ Something like that.”

“Taehyunnie, what are you doing?” Beomgyu asked, peeking out from behind his hands.

“Writing you a love song.” Taehyun smirked. 

“You are writing a love song from me...to you.”

“Yes, and I’m not a professional lyric writer yet, that’s you. Let’s see.  _ I like the way you are quick and to the point, and how you always speak your mind.  _ Oh, and,  _ I know I’ve struck it big, ‘cause guys like you are hard to find.  _ See? That wasn’t so bad, and it even rhymes. I’ll be waiting for my Grammy nomination.”

“That ruins all of my previous song lyrics, Taehyun, what are you doing?”

“Gyu.” Taehyun smiled at his hyung. “Are you dense?”

Beomgyu hid behind his hands again. “Maybe?”

Taehyun chuckled and moved Beomgyu’s hands away from his face. Beomgyu clearly had no clue that Taehyun had been  _ shamelessly flirting  _ with him for the past four months. He needed a wake up call. 

“How about we write this song,” and he leaned forward, his nose meeting Beomgyu’s, “together?” And he kissed Beomgyu, gasping into the kiss as their lips finally connected, and Beomgyu somehow found the courage to kiss back. Taehyun’s fingers tangled just enough in Beomgyu’s hair, and he hummed into the kiss, and Beomgyu realized just before Taehyun pulled back that  _ Taehyun was humming his song. _

They hummed it together, noses touching, then Beomgyu ran out of breath and both boys giggled. “So, what do you say?” Taehyun asked. “We can just...write it together, both get writing credit, nobody will know except the two of us that it’s about  _ us.” _

“Us. Us.” Beomgyu giggled again and kissed Taehyun’s nose, feeling bolder this time. “I like that.”


End file.
